


Bad Dreams

by Taybay14



Series: Daddy/Caregiver & Little/Age Plays [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Baby Dean Winchester, Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Castiel (Supernatural), Age Play Caregiver Sam Winchester, Age Play Little Dean Winchester, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Dean Winchester, Bad Dreams, Big brother sam comes home, Cas and Sam help him, Comfort, Daddy Castiel, Daddy makes things btter, Daddy/little - Freeform, De-Aged Dean Winchester, Dean struggles with being stuck between little and big space, Diapers, Fluff, Little Dean, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Sad Dean, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Dean Winchester, Stuffies, Temper Tantrums, bottles, pacis, sleepy, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: Little Dean wakes up from one of his bad dreams and needs his daddy to make him feel better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely set in a canon-divergent AU. It’s post apocalypse. Sam’s still a hunter. Dean isn’t. Cas is an angel but he’s weak/low on grace. When Dean couldn’t recover from all that happened to him, he started slipping into a little headspace. When Castiel noticed, he helped Dean out. It didn’t take long at all for them to become little boy and daddy. It felt natural. It felt right.
> 
> ** I am aware that there are varying levels of age-play and it’s not often that someone stays in little space for as long as Dean does. This is just the dynamic I picture him and Castiel falling into together. **

 

Since Castiel originally convinced Dean to try being little, a lot of his issues have gone away. He no longer burdens himself with the weight of the world. He no longer worries himself sick over Sam. He no longer drinks himself into oblivion. He no longer hunts. He no longer spends most of his time in danger.

 

One thing that Castiel and little space can't fix for Dean? The nightmares. They don't come as often as they used to, but when they do they're ten times worse than before. When Dean wakes up in little space after having nightmares of big Dean in hell or the apocalypse, his poor brain gets all confused and he becomes terrified. It usually sets him back. Not totally, Castiel still swoops in and calms him down until he feels comfortable feeling little again, but for a day or two after, Castiel will notice big Dean trying to fight his way back. Which is fine if that was what Dean wanted, but any time Dean feels himself slipping into big space, he sobs. 

 

Castiel should have known there would be a nightmare soon. They had gone eleven days, the longest ever before. It was just a matter of time. He had just been so damn hopeful that maybe this time the nightmares were done for good. 

 

Then he wakes up to the screaming. 

 

Castiel rushes into the nursery to find Dean sitting up in his crib with his head tilted back as he lets loose a series of sobs and shrieks that hurts even Castiel's angel ears. Everything from inside the crib is thrown on the floor now, meaning he dreamt about hell. He always wakes up claustrophobic and not wanting to be touched by  _ anything  _ when he dreams about hell. 

 

Slowly, Castiel approaches the crib with a hand stretched out. "Shhhhh, Dean. It's okay. You're okay. Just a bad dream."

 

Dean calms enough to open his eyes and look at Castiel. Then he begins to shake violently. 

 

"Dean, sweetie, try to breathe."

 

"Cas?" Dean asks in a broken, confused voice. Then he whispers in hope, "Daddy?"

 

"Yeah, baby. Daddy's right here. You're safe with daddy."

 

He watches as Dean's little chest heaves with deep breaths, praying that tonight will be one of the easier transitions back to normal. Sometimes it just takes some cuddling and a bottle to get him into at least a mostly little space. Once, though, he was bad enough that he ripped his PJs off and stormed out of the room swearing just like the old Dean used to. 

 

Castiel tries to hide his shaking hands while he waits for Dean to make a decision on which way to go. The little boy just watches him critically, like if he stares hard enough he can figure the situation out. 

 

Testing the waters, Castiel asks quietly, "Do you want to rock, Dean? We can play the pretty music and stars again."

 

Dean nibbles on his bottom lip before very slowly nodding. When he puts his arms up and makes grabby hands, Castiel almost sighs in relief. He picks up the boy and walks over to the light machine, turning it on. Dean rests his tear soaked cheek against Castiel's chest and coos as he watches the stars, his little hand moving slightly like he wants to grab them. 

 

Brushing back Dean's sweaty curls so he can kiss his forehead, Castiel starts assessing. His diaper is still clean. His heart rate is back to normal. His tummy is a little hungry. His anxiety is low. His sadness is moderate. His sleepiness is fast returning. 

 

"How about daddy make you a warm bottle? What do you think, little bee? Does that sound nice?" Castiel holds his breath as he waits to see Dean's reaction to the nickname as well as the idea of a bottle instead of a sippy cup, hoping to test just how little he is at the moment. 

 

Sniffling, Dean rubs a tight fist against an eye and nods. "Nice, daddy."

 

"Good." Castiel grins, picking the baby up and carrying him to the kitchen. He knows he could just snap up a bottle with his angel mojo, but he's noticed the past few months that Dean doesn't like that. He thinks it's too much of a reminder of their past, maybe. Or that things happening without explanation is just too much for the baby's brain. Either way, he tries to avoid using his grace as often as he can. 

 

The baby whines as he's shifted in Castiel's arms so Castiel can make the bottle, but then he quiets down again. He watches his daddy warm the milk in fascination and does a tiny wiggle of excitement when the bottle is ready. He does grabby hands for it but his daddy moves it away, shaking his head. 

 

"I'll feed you when we sit back down, little bee. Patience."

 

Dean grumbles and sticks out his bottom lip. His daddy uses that word a lot and Dean  _ hates _ it. Patience is no fun at all! 

 

Thankfully, they're back in his nursery already. His daddy picks up his stuffie, blanky, and paci before carrying all of it along with Dean to the rocking chair. When Dean is settled bridal style, his head in the crook of Castiel's elbow and his legs over the side of the rocking chair curled up against Castiel's other arm, Castiel offers Dean the bottle. He makes a little noise of happiness in the back of his throat before opening his mouth in a tiny 'o' and beginning to suck fiercely. 

 

Dean makes it halfway through the bottle before he gets too tired. He keeps falling asleep, the nipple slipping from his mouth, then quickly jumping awake, only to suck weakly a few times before falling asleep again. The next time the bottle falls away, Castiel puts it on the side table and slips Dean's paci in instead. Then he wraps the baby up in his blanky and puts his unicorn right by his face. 

 

He rocks Dean all night long, and a few hours into the morning. Dean doesn't have any more nightmares. Castiel just prays he's not in for a day full of tantrums and pushing boundaries, hoping Dean is fully back into his little space now. 

 

Castiel laughs at himself, resting his head back against the rocker and closing his eyes. Who is he kidding? When has it ever been that easy?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> following chapter has a possible non-con/dub-con type feel of forced infantilism because the boys are doing things to nudge/push Dean into being little while he’s struggling in the ‘in-between’ .... but like.. you really have to squint to find it in my opinion? 
> 
> Anywho, I'm LOVING this writing about littles thing, so feel free to drop a prompt in the comments or on my tumblr (destiel-love-forever) - DOES NOT have to be in this storyline. It can be any character (s) as little/caregiver, and you can specify any other tags/details/etc. you want included
> 
> Enjoy (:

 

When Sam comes home from his four day long hunt in California, he finds the bunker in disarray. There are clothes thrown everywhere, three ripped diapers on the floor, a bottle of milk that looks to have been thrown across the room now sitting in a puddle of white liquid, and a very naked Dean Winchester in the center of it all. He’s sitting cross legged on the floor with a pillow in his lap to hide his private area, arms tight against his chest, face bright red, tear-soaked, and angry. 

 

Cautiously, Sam steps up beside Castiel and asks, “What happened?”

 

“Someone woke up feeling both little and big.”

 

“Oh?” Sam frowns. “Nightmare again?”

 

“Yes.” Castiel scans the area before sighing. “He’s too big to let me help him do anything, but too little to do it himself. I can’t believe he hasn’t had an accident yet. And he hasn’t eaten since he woke up, so his little belly must be starving.”

 

“Did you offer to help him get back to being little?”

 

Castiel looks Sam in the eyes for the first time and nods. “Yes. And when he refused, I offered to help him get in a big head space instead.”

 

“He said no?”

 

“Adamantly. With very loud sobs mixed in for good measure.”

 

With a sigh of his own, Sam leaves Castiel behind and walks toward his big-but-little brother. “Hey, buddy,” he says gently, kneeling on the floor so he’s closer to Dean’s level. 

 

Big green eyes that are rimmed in red look up at him. “Sammy?”

 

“Yeah. Hey little guy. I missed you.”

 

Dean rocks his weight forward on his bum like he wants to go to Sam before he sinks back down. His eyes well up and his teeth clamp down on his bottom lip. He’s clearly torn between climbing into his brother’s lap, hugging him super tight, or being manly by shrugging off the sentiment. 

 

When Dean stays quiet, Sam exchanges a look with Castiel. Both men are clearly concerned. They hate these days. They’d never pressure Dean into being little if he doesn’t want to be, just like they’d never pressure him to be big, but this in between isn’t good for him. It wreaks havoc on his mind and body. 

 

“Is your belly hungry?” Sam asks Dean, poking at his brother’s naked stomach. His brother squirms and giggles before catching himself. Then he quickly jerks his head no and returns to pouting. “Well,” Sam says loudly while standing up. “I’m hungry. I think I’m going to have some of those Lucky Charms your daddy bought. Looks like he got the ones with the unicorn marshmallows. Mmmmm, and maybe some chocolate milk.”

 

Dean’s mouth opens, a tiny whine escaping him. He watches helplessly as his brother walks out of the room and through the open concept floor plan to the kitchen. The sound of cereal being poured into a bowl fills Dean’s ears and he huffs in frustration. But then he hears more being poured a minute later, as if Sam’s making two bowls, and Dean finds himself too curious - and hopeful - to stay away any longer. 

 

On trembling, weak legs, Dean slowly toddles into the kitchen. He forgets about his private parts, using the pillow instead to hide his face. When he musters up enough courage, he carefully peeks out from behind one of the pillow’s corners, finding his brother smiling down at him. He gets up on his tip-toes like he can’t already see the counter standing normal, something that makes both Sam and Castiel smile because it’s so damn little, and looks at the two bowls of lucky charms. One is glass, filled almost to the brim, and has milk and a spoon in it. The other is a bright purple plastic bowl, filled halfway, with no milk or spoon. Then there’s a tall glass of chocolate milk, and a sippy cup of chocolate milk. 

 

Cheeks flaming red, Dean cautiously pokes a finger at the purple bowl, then at the sippy cup. “Mine?” he squeaks.

 

“Heck yeah little guy,” Sam says with a grin. 

 

“Yuuuuuuummmy.” Dean bounces a little on his feet, tentatively smiling. “Tank you!”

 

“But,” Castiel chimes in, being the fun-sucker daddy. “You have to put a diaper on first, Dean. You don’t want to have an accident in your cool new high chair.”

 

Both Castiel and Sam hold their breaths as Dean deflates, clearly torn again. 

 

“I think a diaper is a great idea.”

 

“I agree,” Castiel says with a nod at Sam’s statement. “Come on.”

 

Dean backs away from Castiel as he approaches him, shaking his head. “NO! No diaper! No. I big. I super big!”

 

“Dean, sweetie, you need your diaper on.”

 

“NO! No no no no no no no-” he continues to chant his refusal as his daddy picks him up and places Dean on his hip. Dean starts to cry, frantically wiggling, feet kicking, chest heaving, but he’s no match for an angel. By the time Dean is being placed gently on the changing table, he’s exhausted.

 

Since he’s too tired to fight against the diaper being secured to him, all he does is lazily push at the straps with his hands. Castiel scolds him twice for it before grabbing a pair of mittens and sticking them on Dean. Mouth wide open in shock, Dean just stares at his clothed hands in betrayal. Then the look is turned on Castiel. “No like!”

 

“Then stop pulling at your diaper. Little boys need diapers on.”

 

“I’m not little!” Dean whines, his feet kicking a little against the table. 

 

“Hush now, little bee,” Castiel whispers, picking Dean back up and carrying him over to the rocking chair. Dean tries to get out of his arms but ends up just tiring himself out again. He’s starting to have a hard time keeping his eyes open, which is ridiculous. It’s only been two hours since he woke up. He shouldn’t be this tired. Only babies sleep like that. 

 

Bottom lip wobbling, Dean watches as Sam brings in a bottle of milk and hands it to Castiel. He eyes the liquid and deflates when he realizes it’s white milk, not chocolate. He ruined his chance. Now he doesn’t get chocolate milk in the big boy sippy cup, and his daddy put mittens on so he won’t be able to pick up and eat his unicorn lucky charms!

 

Dean doesn’t even notice he’s crying until Castiel whispers, “Shhhhh, baby boy. None of that. No crying. Just relax. Daddy’s here. Daddy’s got you.”

 

Nodding, Dean gratefully accepts the bottle and sinks into his daddy’s warmth. He can’t hold it with his mittens but he doesn’t mind. It’s nice having his daddy feed him, and this way he can close his eyes and drift instead of having to focus. 

 

As Dean slips into a weightless sleep, he forgets why he would ever fight being little. He never wants to be big again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow/send prompts @ destiel-love-forever


End file.
